


The Things She Does For Love

by TheDarkOne121



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: A pet mouse, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, Peter acts like a mom to his mouse, Peter has a pet!, Story told in mostly the pet's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne121/pseuds/TheDarkOne121
Summary: Rose was used to things being wild and weird - her owner was like that, she's spent almost three years living with him since he picked her up from the alleyway she was in. But when he suddenly gains these powers from out of nowhere her life is getting even crazier than it has been before.Really, the things she does for love.(Peter has a pet mouse that follows him throughout his journey as Spider-Man)





	The Things She Does For Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been recently watching Marvel's Spider-Man up until Season 2 Episode 13 and I have to say, this show is really exceeding my expectations. I'm sure that there are plenty of people out there who would argue with me that this is probably the worst Spider-Man series there is, but guess what? I didn't grow up with Spider-Man: The Animated Series or Spectacular Spider-Man so I'm looking at this with an open mind and I'm enjoying it.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the story and also Rose as well. Just as a heads up, this will follow most episodes of the series and I will add in my own episodes as well. Just something to past the time before the new episodes come out.

Rose was aware that her owner had a unique personality. She was aware of it ever since he suddenly picked her up from the sidewalk and brought her home with him. He wasn’t a bad owner, though; he gave her food, trimmed her nails, let her live in a wonderful cage with a wheel to play in, he talks to her like he’s talking to another human, he even let her out to just be near him and look at some of the things he finds interesting. She wouldn’t have asked for a better owner.

But she was aware of his weird quirks. Her cage is placed in his room so she gets full access to them. While they tend to weird her out, Rose tolerates them because, in the end, they don’t really bother her. She lets him ramble on about stuff like “science” and “inventions” before she eventually grows bored and falls asleep in her small bed. Sometimes, he would do these “shouts of victory” that would always come out of nowhere. Whenever it be her running on her wheel, going through the tunnels, walking up the steps to the third floor of her cage, or taking a nap, those shouts will always startle her to the point she will leap a few inches off the ground she’s on.

Today was one of those days. Rose was silently waiting for him to come home from this “field trip” or whatever that was called. She decided to pass the time by going up to the third floor and go back down to the first floor by the tunnels that were in her cage. She does this for multiple times and she was already on the steps to get back up to the third floor when he finally came home. 

In a rather loud way.

“ROSE!”

_SLAM!_

Peter, her owner, had suddenly shown himself by loudly exclaiming the name he gave her and slamming the door open. The loud noises caused her to squeal loudly and jump off the steps. Thankfully, she landed on her tiny feet right on the second floor. She turns her head to see Peter moving quickly over to her cage, a bright smile on his lips.

“Rose, you would not believe what just happened to me!” he unlocks her cage and picks her up in his bigs hands so they could meet eye to eye. “So, I was at the Oscorp Industries with Harry and my classmates and we were doing this experiment when-”

Oh, look, he’s rambling again. Rose began to close her eyes, feeling the sweet embrace of a nap coming over her-

“Keep your eyes open, Rosie!”

Her eyes flew open when Peter shook his hands hard enough to keep her awake. Huh, this rambling must be different from all the others if he wants her to keep her attention on him. Well, better stay awake and see what he wants.

“-bit me and… Well, I think it’s better I just showed you so you can really pay attention.”

Huh? Oh, did she blank out again? Okay, _now_ she'll pay attention to whatever the reason he’s settling her down on the desk for.

“Okay, keep your eyes on me…” he begins as he backs up a few steps from the desk she’s on. “And don’t look at anything else while you’re at it!”

She won’t. She just wants to know what’s gotten him so hyper that he wants her to give him her full attention to.

“Okay, here goes…”

Rose expected a lot of things to happened - Peter was just like that; surprising her with things that will always make her jump a few inches into the air.

But she was not ready for the surprise that he just showed her.

Peter - her clumsy owner who could barely walk without stumbling slightly - actually did a flip that looked like it was pulled off perfectly before landing on the ceiling and _staying_ there.

W...What?!

Rose shook her head and looked back up to where Peter was, her small mind unable to process what her eyes are showing her.

Should she jump or…?

“Aha!” now she jumps with a shriek. “I knew this would get your attention!” he flips back down to the ground and picks her up, excitement resonating in his eyes. “Rose, do you know what this means?”

That she should be cautious whenever he’s in the room so she doesn’t get a heart attack?

“Well, I don’t exactly know either, hence the reason why I came back home and told you about this,” he lowers her slightly but he still keeps her in his hands. “But, I will find out what these powers mean for me in the future through the powers of the scientific method! And you’re my lab partner for this little experiment, Rose.”

Lab partner? Does that mean she can run on the wheel again? 

* * *

Apparently not since she was told to wait on the desk while Peter talks to the funny box that re-enacts his past actions about the “scientific method” and a “spider” - she has no idea what either of those means but she’s still here. She watches as Peter tries to make something called a “web-fluid” only to fail multiple times.

Let’s just say that this web fluid ended up flying all over the place. Rose couldn’t even count how many times she had to jump out of the way so she didn’t end up getting stuck on it like Peter.

But when he finally got “bugs” fixed, he decided to make things with this web fluid.

And that was when she came in.

“You all remember Rosalind, right?” Peter points the funny box in her direction, where she tilts her head in response to the other version of her name. “Since she’s the only one who I’ve told about what’s been happening to me and she’s helped me with plenty of my experiments before, what better partner that I could have that’s not Rose?”

Well, she’s sure Ben would love to help out if Peter just asked him too.

“And yes, before you all say it, I know that she’s a mouse and probably won’t give me the feedback that I need… But she’s my _child!_ How could I not include her in this once-in-a-lifetime occasion?”

His hand that wasn’t holding the box reaches out to her and-

Oh…

Oh!

  
SCRATCHES!

SCRATCHES! SCRATCHES! SCRATCHES! SCRATCHES!

“But enough about that!” Rose blinks once she notices that the SCRATCHES have faded away. “It’s time to put the webs to the test! Rose, I think by the end of this run you’re going to get a new habitat to play in.”

Rose tilts her head in confusion but doesn’t bother to question it any further.

She watches as Peter begins firing webs all over his room, not like the messy explosion from his last few attempts but actually well aimed and not all over the place. Once he was done, Rose could see the webs as some form of a tightrope, possibly big enough for her to walk on.

“Okay, up we go,” Rose lets Peter lift her up onto one of the webs. Although she did stumble a bit since the web was so thin but she eventually found her balance rather quickly, allowing Peter to move his hands away since he had them out in case she fell.

Rose slowly moves forward on the tightrope, testing how it felt underneath her weight. Once she’s sure that the web won’t dip from her weight, she moves a little faster until she’s at the end of the web. She turns around and gives Peter a noise of approval.

“Awesome!” Peter cheers, which thankfully wasn’t loud enough to make her go flying. “Now it’s my turn!” he jumps into the air lands on top of the web that was right next to hers.

But unlike hers, the web that he landed on couldn’t hold his weight so he ended up stumbling off it and somehow got himself tangled in all the webs he made except for hers.

There’s the old Peter she knows.

“So, you come here often?” 

* * *

After getting himself free from all the webs and setting Rose back in her cage, Peter kneels down in front of her with his eyes shining. “Okay, Rose, we’re going to the next part of this little experiment; seeing how well the web can hold us up if we were to decide to travel by them. However, since this can be very dangerous, I’m going to be the one to decide whether or not it’s safe. But don’t worry, Rosie, I’ll come back as quickly as I can to tell you the results.”

And just like that, he was already out of the room before she could even blink in response.

Maybe now she can finally get some rest.

…

…

“ROSIE!”

Rose yelps and jumps a few inches into the air from her bed.

These naps are feeling a lot shorter than they normally are!

“It works, Rosie!” she didn’t have time to gather her thoughts when Peter is already lifting her into his hands as he continues to ramble. “The web can actually help us travel through the city! And you wanna know what else? A fortune teller told me that these powers are going to get us into the limelight! Imagine it; fame and fortune. We could have everything we ever wanted and we’ll be famous throughout the entire world. Well, I’m actually the one that’s going to be famous since I’m the one with the superpowers but I promise I will do my best to include-”

Rose really does try her best to listen to him through his rambling, but her eyes have never felt so heavy before and she’s never seen Peter’s ramblings go on for this long.

Honestly, the things she does for this boy.


End file.
